


Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Christmas Tree, ft. grumpy cactus, very much fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me an 8 foot Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> this story is told from an outsider's point of view which is the Christmas tree lol, i know what an odd concept but it was really fun to write, hope you enjoy *g*.

Douglas didn’t really know what happened.

One minute he’s chilling in the forest with his family singing the songs of his people, his boughs swaying merrily in time with the music, he was happy, he knows that for sure, and then he felt this jarring pain at his ankles and suddenly down was up and he didn’t know what was going on but he saw the moon, he remembers that being the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

He can’t really describe where he was _before_ because there was nothing, it was just a long stretch of nothing and black, and then there was suddenly water and life, and he could open his eyes again, as if he’d just been sleeping. But he looked around and he wasn’t home, he was no longer in the forest—there wasn’t another tree in sight, he was all alone, aside from an annoying cactus plant complaining about a neglectful blonde, a sprig of mistletoe singing up over head, and a bouquet of roses just lying lifelessly on a nearby table.

He was _inside_ he realized with a fright, having heard stories about inside and how once you were brought inside that meant your days were numbered, that he would slowly dry out until his pines dulled, grew brittle, and eventually fell off, and his sweet fragrance would lessen and lessen until it was gone completely. And how once whoever brought you inside was done with you, they sent you to the wood chipper—Douglas had learned early on about the dreaded wood chipper, the monster in every scary story told around Halloween, the star of every little Fir’s nightmares growing up.

Douglas _really_ didn’t want to be inside—didn’t want to end up in the wood chipper, so he glanced around for an escape route, ignoring the cactuses laughter as he bitterly asked how he intended to go anywhere when he was _just a tree_ , stuck in an oversized water pot.

That’s when Douglas realized he could no longer feel his roots and that indeed his ankles were wedged in some kind of metal bowl of water. No sooner had he made this discovery did he feel himself being jostled this way and that.

“No Lee, left, it needs to lean more to the left or it’s gonna fall over!”

“I’m telling you Niall, it’s fine where it is.”

“Alright, but if it tips over spilling water everywhere, you’re cleaning it up by yerself mate.”

Peering down his branches Douglas gasped at the sight of humans, two of them knelt before him, it seemed they were the ones holding him upright as they fitted him into the metal water bowl-like contraption, twisting him this way and that and making him a tad dizzy.

“No you’re right, maybe it should go a bit more to the left.” The one with the brown hair—much like a forest mouse said, leaning Douglas in the desired direction before standing up and back to admire his work, the smaller boy with hair like corn followed suit, grinning proudly at Douglas.

“Yeah buddie, it’s perfect!” The blonde stated, voice laced with awe as he threw an arm around the taller boy’s neck. Douglas felt his bristles quiver in delight at being called perfect. He’d never been called that before, he’d always been a bit of a runt, the smallest in his grove with his brothers and sisters towering over him so he’d always had to try doubly hard to win his family's love and attention the way it just came naturally to the others.

But here now, preening under these boy’s admiration, Douglas wondered if being inside, being loved and adored by these humans would be so bad after all.

“So you wanna decorate ‘im tonight?” The blonde asked hopefully, grinning up at his friend.

“Sorry, can’t I’ve got a date tonight.” The brunette informed, face pinched in regret.

“Another one? Is it with the same girl then? Sylvia?”

“Sophia,” he corrected, “and yeah it is, she’s really nice and bloody smokin’ hot.”

The blonde rolled his eyes unimpressed. “Yeah yeah I’ve seen her. Can’t we decorate it after then?” He reasoned in a pleading tone but the other boy just bit his lip, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

“Erm, we could but I might not be coming back tonight.”

“Oh?” The blonde asked, eyebrow raised curiously until it suddenly dawned on him what the other had said and his eyes grew wider and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. “Oh! Right, um you’re gonna—good on you mate, get it in!”

Chuckling embarrassedly, the brunette held his hands up in front of him. “I’m tryin’ believe me.”

“Well you’re definitely not gonna charm her knickers off looking like that.” He said, with an uneasy laugh as he gestured to the ugly reindeer sweater the brunette had willingly worn out in public, now covered in sap and pine needles, there were even a few in his hair. “Better go get showered and changed, yeah?” The blonde murmured, reaching up to brush a few needles out his hair, knowing he was already going to have to vacuum the rug sometime tonight anyway.

“Ta babe, did you want me to bring you something back from the restaurant?”

“Naw, I’m probably just going to pop some pizza rolls into the microwave and call it a night.”

At this the brunette frowned, resting his hands on his hip, fixing the blonde with a stern look. “Niall, you know you need to eat a proper meal.”

“Alright alright, I’ll drink a V8 with them, it’s got vegetables and shite in it—happy?”

“Not hardly but I guess it’ll have to do.” Moving forward, it was the brunette’s turn to run a hand through the other’s hair, staring fondly down at the smaller boy, as though he were precious and special. Douglas could tell that the blonde, this Niall meant a lot to him. “What am I going to do with you, Nialler?”  He murmured, stroking a hand softly down the side of the blonde’s face before heading for one of the bedrooms.

Turning his attention back to the blonde—Niall, Douglas corrected himself, watched as he stood there staring after the other boy for a bit before finally hanging his head, looking so sad that Douglas wanted to lean over and rub his pines against him in sympathy. Not liking how a frown looked on him, not after seeing how bright and beautiful his smile was, lighting up his entire face.

Finally, Niall moved into another room, one with brighter lights and a lot more shiny appliances than the one Douglas stood in, and went to work making himself those pizza rolls he mentioned while water began to run in yet another room—for such a confined space inside sure gave the illusion of being vast with all its many different rooms, each with its own separate function.

The brunette emerged from his bedroom just as the microwave dinged to let Niall know his pizza rolls were done and the blonde let out a cheer as he pulled the plate out, already reaching for one to pop into his mouth but before he could the other boy reached over to stop him.

“Are you mad, Niall? Everyone knows you can’t eat pizza rolls right away, they’re basically lava inside at this point! You have to give them time to cool five minutes at least.”

“But I’m hungry now.” Niall whined, pouting down at his plate as if betrayed.

“You can always drink your V8 in the meantime.” The taller boy said for a reaction and was rewarded with a blue-eyed glare.

“Very funny asshat.”

“I try.” He joked before stepping back a little to hold his hands up at his sides and do a little twirl. “Well, how do I look?”

“I don’t know Liam, you looked pretty darn adorable with pine needles in yer hair if ya ask me.”

“Sod off, I’m being serious.”

Niall’s expression softened and he didn’t even have to give Liam a once over to know he looked bloody fantastic because he always did. “You look great Lee; you might just get her out her knickers yet.”

“That’s what I’m talkin’ bout.” Liam said fist pumping the air before moving over to the table to grab up the bouquet of roses. “Well I’m off then, don’t stay up too late you know you’ve got that exam is Poli-sci in the morning.” The blonde nodded, making his way over to the couch with his plate and can of juice.

“I’m well aware, da! Have fun and remember to use a rubber!” He called out to his friend before switching the telly to a random footie game.

                                                                                                                   *** 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Douglas was stirred from a nap to find the boys gathered around him, arms laden with boxes full of decorations, tinsel, lights, beautiful ornaments of all shapes and sizes, all so colorful, sparkly and unique and wondered what they meant to do with them.

“Alright since this is our first Christmas together, it’s only right I ask if you have any sort of order you usually decorate your tree in back home?”

“Nope just put it on and make it stay, that’s the Horan way.” Liam’s eyes widen in horror.

“What? You mean you don’t have a set way of doing it? But what about color scheme and balance and making sure everything complements each other?”  Niall shrugged not having the first clue about any of that.

“We just have fun with it, sing as we go, try to put tinsel in each other’s hair without the other knowing it. Decorating the tree is an art, Liam, not science--there doesn’t always have to be rules for everything, you know.”

“I know but…” Liam cuts off with a squawk as Niall tosses a handful of tinsel at him, getting him right in the face.

“Oh man Horan, you’re going to regret that.”

“Bring it on Padawan!” Niall challenged, patting his chest as if to say ‘come me bro’.

In the end more tinsel ended up on the boys than on Douglas but the tree couldn’t have been happier with the end result--he looked dare he say dapper all strung out with lights, colorful balls and plastic icicles. He’d heard stories of the famed Christmas tree that all trees should aspire to one day be lucky enough to be chosen, but he’d honestly never pictured himself as one, never thought someone would ever pick _him,_ yet here he was.

Niall and Liam’s Christmas tree.

                                                                                                                     ***

The weeks go by after that, with the boys coming and going, sometimes leaving with a bag on their back, other times Niall will be in some kind of uniform with two golden arches on his hat or Liam will be running out the door with his blue Tesco smock hanging half off him.

But they always returned and immediately plug Douglas in so that his lights alone illuminated the flat, giving it a warm cozy glow.

Most night’s Douglas was gifted with the lovely aroma of the boys cooking dinner, laughing and carrying on, and getting very little done, not that it mattered they’d just give up and order in if it came down to it. It was watching the pair together, always finding a way to touch one another and the looks they shared, that he enjoyed most. If Douglas had a heart he knows it would swell ten times over just watching them, a true example of what the word love really means.

That’s why it made no sense that they weren’t actually together--Douglas didn’t understand Niall and Liam did everything that he knew a human couple in love to do and yet, most nights Liam went out on dates with this Sophia, bringing her flowers or sometimes chocolates. On those nights it was just Niall, him and the grumpy old cactus who still wouldn’t stop whining about Niall forgetting to give him water--sometimes Douglas really wished he had arms and hands so that he could just do it himself, anything to shut the bugger up.

Other times they’ll be cuddled up together on the couch watching a film that they’ve already seen a million times, talking and giggling through the entire thing, tickling each other under the covers. Sometimes their friends drop by to join them; those nights are the most fun, filled with music, and laughter and banter.

There’s the small loud one called Louis, the really pretty, clever one called Zayn, and the tall kind one, Harry, who is secretly Douglas’ favorite because he always comes up to admire him, commenting on how amazing he smells and what a great job the boys did decorating him, making Douglas stand up a bit taller happy to be doing his lineage proud.

Douglas really enjoyed lads’ night in because he always felt included because there wasn’t quite enough seating in the room unless someone practically sat in someone else's lap, so the odd one out usually sat on the carpet, plopping down right next to Douglas brushing up against him occasionally as he moved around making the tree feel like a lad also.

                                                                                                                       ***

Then one evening Niall came home, using his nose to find his way to the apartment.

“Ah, I just love to smell of pine tree and uh, what _are_ you burning?” The blonde joked as he entered the flat.

“Hey! I’m _baking_ cookies and if you don’t watch it you won’t be getting any.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat or are you being a pal and sparing me life?”

“That’s it no cookies for you!” Liam growled, chasing Niall out of the kitchen with a tea towel.

“Oh no, guess I’ll just have to make do with the Chips ahoy we’ve got up in the cupboar--oh.” Niall entered the living room and froze when he saw who was already in there, sat on the couch with her legs crossed watching an old episode of Project Runway.

Sophia popped up off the couch before Niall could even blink, gripping both his hands in hers. “Niall hi, I know it’s been awhile since we met all those months back in the campus library but Liam’s told me so much about you, I almost feel like I already know everything there is to know about you!”

“Oh yeah, same here.” He stammered out slowly, pulling his hand back from her grip. It wasn’t a complete lie Douglas noted, because Liam did occasionally bring her up but the subject was always quickly changed to something else before Liam could really get started.

Douglas didn’t like her point blank and it had very little to do with her, she hadn’t wronged him in anyway, she didn’t treat Liam awfully or anything, on the contrary, she genuinely seemed to care for him and what Douglas could gather the feelings were mutual, but the fact of the matter was, she wasn’t Niall, and now seeing the blonde look so dejected as he watched Sophia and Liam flirt over by the oven as she tried to steal a cookie when Liam wasn’t looking, causing him to playfully whack her hand with his spatula and call her his little cookie thief, sighing with his chin in hand because _he_ was usually Liam’s little cookie thief.

As the night continued Douglas’ distaste for Sophia only grew the further into himself Niall drew. Becoming quiet and distant first during dinner and then while watching a movie--one of his favorites. Not only did he sit as far away from the couple as he could get without up and leaving the room but he didn’t even bother to say the lines of his favorite part along with the film when it came up, instead he pressed his lips into a thin line and watched as the character on the screen delivered the line.

                                                                                                                          ***

That night it seemed was just the beginning, after that night Niall found every excuse not to be in the flat when he knew Liam would be home, on the off chance that Sophia might be with him.

And when he was home, he’d go directly to his room and hole himself up in there claiming he had school work to do or sleep to catch up on.

Even the lads had started to question his odd behavior, flat out asking him why he was avoiding Liam, to which he just laughed and called them a bunch of wankers--reminding them that he still had finals to study for and take before winter break, not to mention work and that if it seemed that he wasn’t around as much it was due to that and nothing more.

But Douglas knew better, he saw how sad and lonely Niall was when he had the flat to himself, stealing one of Liam’s hoodies to sleep and basically live in when no one was there to judge him. He wasn’t eating as much and slept all the time and Douglas hated seeing him like this.

Liam wasn’t doing much better he and Sophia were constantly arguing both when she stopped by and over the phone and he constantly stared at Niall’s closed door, as though he could see right through it to his friend if he just concentrated hard enough. He was just so concerned and confused and of course blamed himself and it was just terrible, the apartment that had once been filled with so much love and warmth had become cold and empty.

                                                                                                                             ***

Before Douglas knew it, it was Christmas eve. He’d heard plenty of stories about this night when Santa Claus came around to leave presents and eat the cookies left for him by nice little boys and girls, heard all the tales of flying reindeer, one with a shiny red nose that glowed like a beacon in the night. But he knew it was all just pretend--lovely little stories passed down through generations to help spread Christmas cheer, and with Niall and Liam not even speaking to one another, he didn’t have very high hopes that there’d be any kind of Christmas magic for him to witness on one of his last nights.

He knew his days were coming to an end, such was the fate of a Christmas tree chosen among many to bring joy and cheer for the holidays, but once the holidays were through, so was the tree’s purpose.

He’s watching Niall flit around the flat, getting everything ready for an impromptu lads’ night since none of them had been able to afford to go home for the break. He had three bowls filled with three different kinds of crisps as well as three different kinds of dip to go with them. He has both pop and beer chilling in the fridge and had even splurged and ordered them pizzas.

So when the doorbell sounded there was really only four people he expected to be on the other side, and not one of them was Liam and yet there he stood looking shy and embarrassed.

“Sorry I must've left my keys in my other jacket pocket.”

Niall blinked slowly. “Liam? What’re you doing here? It’s Christmas eve, I figured you’d be out with Sophia so I invited the lads over to marathon the Santa Clause movies, you know the Tim Allen ones, they should be here any minute.”

“Oh no um, Sophia and I broke up a couple days ago actually.” Niall’s jaw practically hit the floor in shock.

“What? But I thought…” Liam shook his head, lifting his shoulders in a lazy shrug.

“She accused me of not really being as serious about the relationship as she was--said I always seemed like there was somewhere else I wanted to be and she was probably right. I haven’t been giving the relationship the attention it needed because I was too busy worrying about you, wondering what I’d done to make you pull away from me.”

“Fuck me, Liam I can’t do this right now, ok? Not tonight, it’s Christmas Eve and I just can’t.”

“Can’t _what_?”

“I can’t stop thinking about bloody kissing you! There are you happy?”  Niall growled, tugging at the ends of his hair. “I’m always thinking about kissing you and it drives me mad because I know it’ll never happen we’re mates--we’ve seen the very worst of each other and still somehow want to be around each other. You’re the only one who really gets me, accepts me flaws and all. And you’re so fit, but that's’ nothing compared to how beautiful you are on the inside not to mention the way I feel when I’m around you, you make me feel smart, funny and most of all appreciated like whatever I am or want to be you’ll support me, no matter what and I’m so scared that I’ll never find that with anyone else, you’ve ruined me for anyone else, Liam.” he finished, pointing an accusatory finger at Liam before deflating entirely.

Douglas watched as a hundred different emotions flashed across Liam’s face as he processed all that had been said, mouth hanging slightly ajar as he just stared and stared at Niall, making the blonde fidget where he stood, toying with the cuffs of his sweater sleeve.

“Lee would you just—just say something already?” This seemed to rouse the other boy from his stupor as he blinked owlishly at his mate, finally shaking his head.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I’m done talking we’ve been talking for the last four years and haven’t said a thing...not where it counted.” Liam said, voice gruff with emotion as though he had to force himself to sound that way to mask its shakiness.

“What’re you talking about?” Niall asked, so utterly confused until Liam charged over to him, gently cupping the sides of his face—gazing into Niall’s wide blue eyes he hesitates for barely a second to ask for Niall’s permission which the blonde gladly give him, closing in the remaining inches to press a sweet kiss to Liam’s lips.

“That’s what we should’ve been doing all this time.” Liam sighs once they’ve come up for air. “Not _talking_ because I’ve been mad about you since day one when you told me off for taking the last pudding cup in the mess line.”

Niall wrinkled his nose adorably at the memory and couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t mess around when it comes to me food, I’d been dreaming about that pudding cup all bloody morning.”

“Ah I see so instead of introducing yourself and politely asking me if I’d mind letting you have it you call me a pudding stealing twat munch and demand I hand it over?”

“I eventually asked your name didn’t I?”

Liam shot the smaller boy a withering look. “Yeah so you could find out what dorm I lived in and egg my door--my roommate wanted to kill you by the way, you were so mean to me and yet I’m pretty sure I saved your life.”

“And somehow managed to fall in love with me all at the same time?” Niall challenged with a smug little grin.

Liam shrugged, looking completely unbothered. “What can I say your passion for pudding really does it for me.”

Niall hummed, looking wholly amused as he leaned in to whisper “and that was just vanilla pudding, should see what I’d do for chocolate.” before giving Liam’s lobe a quick little nibble and this new knowledge _really_ shouldn’t be turning him on and yet...

“Oh yeah? He gasped as it was Niall’s tongue this time that flicked out at his ear.

“Mmhm.” Niall all but moaned into Liam’s ear making his insides tangle up in knots because he’s wanted this for so bloody long.

But determined not to get distracted Liam mustered all that was left of his sanity and asked: “I have to ask though, what made you come back that next day with a whole snack pack just for me?”

Sighing Niall dropped the act, drawing back to meet Liam’s earnest eyes. “Your bloody face man, you’re like really hot, besides I felt bad...I sort of watched you clean your door through the peephole across the hall, my mate at the time Josh let me in and I just felt like such a shit making you pout like that over bloody pudding of all things.” Niall at least had the decency to blush. “The snack pack was a sort of test which you passed when you invited me in for some and that’s the story of how I fell in love.”

“Oh Niall…” Liam started moving in for yet another snog and heartless as he was Douglas felt something warm inside of him at the sight--honored that he got to witness a true act of Christmas magic.

“Oh. My. God you guys!” Louis cooed from the doorway and the two boys turned to find their mates standing there with various looks of endearment. “You never told us that story, is that really how you two met?”

“Sadly.” Liam grumbled but the smile on his face belied his annoyance.

Harry let out a loud sniffle, dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket. “It was just so beautiful, you two were meant for each other!”

“So I guess it’s a good thing you finally pulled yer heads out of your own arses and got together yeah?” Zayn noted with a smirk.

“Cheers mate.” Liam beamed at the same time Niall sneered “Sod off!”

Zayn rolled his eyes looking pleased with himself as he moved further into the flat, slipping out of his winter coat. “O-kay, now that we’ve got that all settled, mind if we move on to the movie portion of the night?”

“What for we’ve already had a show, now all we need is dinner!” Harry giggled out, not at all phased by the twin glares pointed his way just as the doorbell sounded a second time.

“Speaking of dinner that should be the pizza now.”

“Aww you even splurged on a pizza, tis the season indeed. But just to show how great a friend I am I’m going to go pay for it so that you don’t have to untangle yourself from your one true love there.”

“I repeat sod off, but thanks.” Zayn threw him a wink and headed for the door.

“Well at least one good thing’s come out of all this.” Louis spoke up, while hanging his jacket over the back of a chair before joining them in the living room.

“Just _one_ thing?” Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Louis nodded. “Yeah now no one’s gonna have to sit on the floor to eat, Niall can just sit in your lap.”

The entire room groaned.

                                                                                                                        ***

Once Zayn returns with the pizza and Harry helps by supplying the drinks they all settle in for the first film, but even with Niall in Liam’s lap it was still a bit of a squeeze with someone's elbow catching someone else in the ribs, Louis screaming when grease from Zayn’s pizza lands on his jeans not to mention Harry’s hair keeps getting caught on something, pulling on it hard enough to hurt. Finally he turns his head to see what it is and notices the poor cactus looking a bit worse for wear.

“Hey when’s the last time this little guy saw a bit of water?”

Tearing his eyes from the screen “What little guy--oh fuck!” Niall curses, realizing he’d completely forgotten about the cactus, a house warming gift to him from Liam’s mum.  

Douglas chuckled to himself as he listened to the cactus mumble a string of obscenities at Niall while simultaneously singing Harry’s praises calling him a hero as Niall finally— _finally_ gave him a long overdue drink. It might’ve been the Christmas spirit by Douglas was actually starting to like the old grump. In fact, he loved everyone in the room and considered them all his family and couldn’t have imagined a better way to spend the holidays.


End file.
